Set Sail
by DrasticDream
Summary: Regina Mills is the daughter of the recently deceased father of Mills Corporation. In an effort to push her to be with someone wealthy, Cora accepts an offer from the Jones to go on a cruise to try and get over their loss. However, once on board the Jolly Roger, Regina meets Emma Swan, just a regular cruise ship employee, and it seems Cora's plans do not set sail. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters.**

* * *

Regina Mills couldn't help the anxious feeling that entered the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to go on this trip. It was her mother's idea after all and for that reason alone there was no way she could refuse. It felt odd, their first family trip without her father.

The smell of sweet salty air drifted in through the cracked windows of the limousine. They were parked, and currently waiting in line for the drop off zone. Only a few exotic and extravagant cars were lined up before them. With a soft purr, the limo started up again and they inched forward in line, just a few feet from their destination on the harbor.

"Honestly Regina I don't know why you're acting like the world is ending" Cora Mills grunted to her daughter as the limousine came to another screeching halt.

Regina sighed quietly, her lips pursed together and dark eyes glancing at the paper lying in her lap for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

_The Jolly Roger_, the worn paper read, its text cutting across a large metallic ship that was displayed in the middle to all its glory. _Join us for its maiden voyage on April the 2__nd__._ The brunette's fingernail traced alongside the grooves of the ink that was written on the bottom half of the flyer.

A smeared message and signature resided on the underside of the boat. _Mrs. Mills, we are deeply saddened to hear of your loss. To ease your mind of the pain you must be feeling please consider joining our family us on our trip to New Orleans. I will give your names to the VIP listing. Register there if you do consider our offer. Sincerely, The Jones. _

That was one of the few perks about being a Mills. They were invited to nearly any luxurious event especially if the Jones were involved. Ever since the Jones hit it rich with their cruise lines Reigina's mother had been attempting to set her up with the Jones only heir, their son, Killian.

A sudden yank of the car door to Regina's right snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Miss Mills?" A voice called out before a cap popped over the side of the door. "The time is 4:55pm and I do believe you've arrived to your destination," his voice monotone like that of a global positioning system device.

A small smile peered through her lips as she took her first steps out of the black vehicle.

Her head nodded slightly in his direction. A quick, "Thank you Sydney" whispered from her lips.

The driver leaned over the side of the door and gave her a smile of his own. A soft chuckle burst through his lips, "Just promise me you'll be back in once piece when this whole cruise is over."

"This isn't the Titanic. Then again, I'm not so sure Mr. Glass, I mean it is the Jones' after all," the brunette rolled her eyes and gave a shrug of her shoulders as she walked around the limousine to meet her mother waiting on the other side.

Sydney Glass slipped in behind her, opening the trunk to the car, and began to pack their luggage onto a cart.

Cora propped open her black sun umbrella and watched her daughter with squinted eyes, another grunt crawling from her lips, "I swear you and your father always speaking to the hired help…Learn your class."

The brunette's fingers immediately curled into fists, her heart silently bursting open the gaping hole that had recently begun repair, but there was no sense in arguing. She'd be confounded to a ship with her mother for the entire trip.

"Yes Mother...please...do not speak ill will of Father...his passing still stings" the crippling truth slipped before she could stop.

"Have I taught you nothing? It's best to not have a heart at all. Honestly Regina it's been a month, toughen your heart before I rip it out of you. Speaking of hearts, Killian will be here as well. Perhaps you can finally get to know him and our families can merge as they rightfully should," With a turn of her neck the older brunette was immediately staring at her daughter.

The brunette bit her lip and kept her eyes to the ground. It seemed as if she'd have to wear her mask here too, playing up her class along with her family name.

A smack of the trunk cut their conversation short. The creaking of wheels slipped up behind them. Once more only Sydney's black cap making itself present, bouncing up and down as he spoke behind the tower of suit cases, "I'm going to wheel this up to storage. Have a pleasant and well deserved cruise Mrs and Miss Mills."

And with that Cora Mills took off, embracing herself in the mist of the crowd before the ship. Regina hot on her tails as to not be swallowed by the vast amount of people that were entering.

The two made their way up the ramp that contained the fewest amount of people, making an educated guess that it was contained for the very important people the Jones must have invited.

"Name and age?" the voice was soft and higher pitched like that of a child.

Regina slightly leaned to the side and glanced around her mother to catch a glimpse of who was citing their registration.

Standing at the end of the ramp, before the Mills, was a blonde woman dressed in a white tank top, navy blue skinny jeans and a pair of dark brown boots. Two scuffed up sneakers wrapped around her golden mane, connected to a small brown haired boy draped across her neck and shoulders.

The body of the boy bounced as the woman holding him readjusted her feet, "Hey what did you forget to say kid?"

"Oh! Name and age _please"_ the child restated, clipboard gently tapped the back of her head as he leaned forward a bit.

Cora scoffed, rolling her eyes at the pair before her. The black umbrella that she had been carrying above her head was now withdrawn and collapsed her side as she spoke, "Cora Mills, twenty six years of age."

The blonde once again shifted her weight, gripping onto the ankles of the boy as he leaned over her golden tresses, his eyes roaming over the woman.

"Mom it says that she's fift-" the brown haired boy began but was cut off short when the woman shifted him up.

"Nope! Not a day over twenty six Henry" the blonde shot a forced smile at the woman dressed in black before her. She quickly dug into her pocket and pulled out a small key with a metal dog tag on it.

"How adorable," Cora rolled her eyes and drew her umbrella. She quickly yanked the key from the blonde's grasp and pushed the two to the side as she made her way on board the Jolly Roger.

Henry fidgeted again on his mothers shoulders, "Can I go play with the other kids now?"

The blonde gave a quick sigh and plucked the child from her shoulders. With a quick exchange of the clipboard, a pat on the head, and a quick reminder to be safe and to play nice, she sent him off.

"You are going to ask me the same aren't you?" Regina questioned drawing the green eyes of the woman before her.

"Yes..Sorry about that. Kid's gotta learn his manners" the blonde began as she ran her free hand through her hair. "Right so, name and age please."

"Regina Mills, twenty five, miss..?" the brunette questioned back.

"Mills…M-I-L-L-S," the blonde scanned on the clipboard, tossing a set of keys at Regina her green eyes glanced back up. "Emma Swan, Ma'am"

Out of the corner of her dark eye she saw her mother watching.

"It appears your son does a better job than you do. Or at least has a higher brain capacity for how to spell" the brunette's eyebrow rose in amusement of each letter that fell from the blonde's lips.

Emma rolled her eyes in annoyance handing Regina a small map of the deck plans, "Make a left and head down past the crow's nest and you'll hit double doors. There will be an elevator to your right, and stairs to your left. Take them and head to any deck you want."

Regina eyed the key's dog tag, "I'm here with my mother."

A small smirk appeared on the corner of Emma's lips. "Apparently they think you're responsible enough to leave dear old mom behind."

The brunette's brow rose once more this time in a bit of shock.

Their challenging glaze cut short when a group of four children raced between the women chasing a soccer ball, Henry leading the pack.

"Hm..I wish I could say the same about your son," a bright smile appeared on Regina's ruby red lips.

The blonde sighed and handed the clipboard to a passerby and then darted after her son, "Henry I swear if you get us kicked off!"

With a smirk the brunette took her first step onto the Jolly Roger.

"Finally now that you're done wasting time with the peasants," Cora said gently tapping Regina on the calf with her umbrella tip, "Let's find our rooms."

Regina glanced around the ship once more, a bundle of blonde hair catching her attention.

Emma came rushing back the way she left. This time dribbling a soccer ball between her feet, Henry now slinging off her shoulder as she carried him one handed. Three other children followed bursting with laughter as they chased the woman on the deck.

"Ugh I will never understand why the Jones agreed to let children on this cruise ship" Cora grumbled following her daughter's gaze, "Children and unprofessional peasants."

The brunette nodded at her mother slightly before leading them in the direction that Emma had given her. The two women made their way through the double doors, immediately hit with the smell of warm apple pie.

"Dining deck," Regina said glancing down at the map before checking her key tags. "Suite 108 for me and what of you Mother?"

The older brunette checked her tags as she called for the elevator, "107."

The elevator opened with a pop and the two women stepped in, ascended as they chose the top deck. Neither of them spoke during the short trip upward.

Once they arrived they traveled down the hallway until they reached their rooms. Doors to both rooms were hanging wide open, a small cart just emerging from the doorframe. The luggage attendant nodded toward the two and began his way to another room along the same hall.

Upon entrance into her room Regina couldn't suppress the smallest grin. It was truly beautiful and fit for a queen. A large, white, king sized bed decorated with rose petals greeted her, with a small note standing on the middle pillow. To her right was a fairly large dresser and beside that were her bags of luggage. Behind the bed was a row of windows gleaming with the view of the ocean. A small sliding glass door was in the far corner of her room, next to her private bathroom.

"So the rooms come with a nice little balcony and a small mini bar" Cora said as she stepped into her daughter's room, umbrella tapping on the cabinets of the dresser. A wicked grin pierced her thin lips, "Rose petals..it appears as if you have a suitor."

The grin on Regina's lips was wiped clean immediately knowing the hidden meaning behind her mother's words.

With a rattle and a loud creaking sound the ship pushed from the dock and began to move. Both woman staring out the window as the crowds of people began to shrink in size as they headed onto their journey into the ocean.

"I'm assuming you want to go say hello to the Jones, Mother. Allow me to unpack and I'm sure to meet you all in the dining hall" the younger brunette began as she crouched down and unzipped her largest bag.

"Of course," Cora replied as she slowly made her leave, pulling her daughter's door shut.

Regina ran a hand through her short hair and walked up to the glass sliding door, watching the waves crash against one another for a few minutes before taking a closer examination of the note on her pillow.

_I hope you find your room to be accommodating – Killian_. Her dark eyes rolled in annoyance and tore the note in two. She tossed it into the small trashcan in the corner of her room before getting back to unpacking her clothes.

With a quick change into a short black dress she left her room and descended the elevator. Her black stiletto just barely made it out of the elevator before someone nearly tripped on it.

"Ah sorry!" the bundle of blonde hair apologized darting off into the dining hall.

Regina's eyebrows bunched in anger. Gripping onto both sides of the elevator and she thrust her head out to get a glimpse of the familiar blonde, a grumble rising from her lips, "Swan."

Following the blonde's path the brunette walked through diners, dives, and restaurants. No doors enclosing the dining areas until she reached another set of double doors. A small bit of surprise danced in her eyes as she was greeted with the hostess.

"Oh, uh Ms. Mills," Emma began readjusting her red tie.

She smirked at the woman before her, "Late for your shift Miss Swan?"

"You could say that. A friend of mine called out so here I am," an unexpected laugh bubbled through the blonde's lips.

"Should I assume you'll be dining with your mother?" Emma spoke up as she scanned the table listings before her.

"And your son is?" the brunette questioned.

Emma faltered for a second, her gaze zoning in on the dark eyes before her, "He's on deck eight, children's section until I get out."

Regina nodded toward the hostess, resting her hand upon her hip, waiting for the blonde to show the way. "I must say the waitress look is a step up from your civilian clothes," she teased, hand gesturing to the white button up blouse and fitted black slacks, as the two headed down rows of tables.

The dining room was composed of glass windows so the diners could examine the night. Two magnificent chandlers hung on the high ceilings, gently dangling to and fro with the force of each wave knocking into the ship.

Emma stepped to the slide and bowed slightly, extending her hand to the group of people seated at the small round table.

"Regina Mills," Leliana Jones gushed from her seat next to Cora, "Why I haven't seen you since you were a child."

The brunette took the seat next to her mother and smiled politely at the older woman.

The blonde before the table cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention before reciting her normal waitress routine. "Thank you for joining us for our early dinner service. I will get your server immediately but before you begin is there anything you'd wish to drink?"

"Make mine a Captain and Coke" A dark haired man with stubble announced as he took a seat at the table, winking at Emma then at Regina.

Mother Jones giggled softly before bringing her hand up to fix her son's head of hair, "How clever you are. I'll take red wine, the same for my guest here" she motioned to Cora.

"And you Ms. Mills?" Emma nodded turning her direction to the youngest at the table.

"Apple cider if you have it" Regina announced as she placed a napkin on her lap.

Once more Emma nodded, her blonde curls bouncing in contrast against her white blouse, and with that she headed off to find their waiter.

Cora gently prodded her elbow into her daughter's side, a wide grin on her face as Leliana spewed meaningless conversation in her direction.

With an inward and silent groan Regina made eye contact with Killian. The man made his best grin, eye again winking in her direction.

"So Captain Killian Jones hm?" the brunette asked.

His grin got wider if possible as he replied, "Well it seems that I am love. What have you been up to with your dear old dad's business?"

Silently shooting the waiter a look of thanks when he delivered their drinks, she took a sip of her cider.

She kept her face straight, never faltering under his gaze, "It's not the same without him, but we are managing."

"That's good then," Killian reached for his drink taking a sip before the waiter asked for their orders.

Leliana Jones ordered for the group, a famous seafood feast filled with grilled fish and eloquently cooked lobster.

Halfway through the meal the conversation became few and far between for the youngest at the table.

Gazing at the windows Regina suddenly spoke, "Excuse me. I'd like to get a bit of fresh air."

The brunette made her way to the giant wall of windows. Her head tilted back slightly to examine the stars in the sky. An attendant standing near her quietly asked if she would like to go out on the deck.

She tilted her head and nodded slightly. Just a few steps away he turned a handle and opened a glass door, the salty breeze instantly hitting her nostrils.

With a polite smile she slipped outside, a motion detecting light turning on and shining above her head, as she walked over to the golden railing. Her fingers danced along its cold surface before gently grasping it in her hands, as she continued to gaze at the night time wonders.

"Oh..I thought I'd be out here alone" a voice called from behind her, gently shutting the door as they stepped out onto the bare deck.

Regina swiftly turned her head and peered through the light until the person came up beside her.

"Miss Swan I'm beginning to think you have a slight stalking problem," the brunette stated before turning back and looking at the stars.

"Hey if you want to play that game I was on the ship first," the blonde laughed softly, unwrapping two cookies from her palm, "Or maybe you're just picking my favorite spots on the ship."

For the first time that day Regina quietly laughed. The weight of the situation in the dining room seemed to lift from her back and into the pitch black night.

A sudden breeze past through the air, coating and freezing Regina to the bone.

The silent shiver did not go unnoticed and the blonde quickly unzipped her leather jacket, handing it to the other woman.

"You really expect me to wear leather?" Regina questioned her eyebrows down as she examined the red piece of clothing. She gently flicked it with her finger acting as if it was covered with disease.

Emma shrugged, pulling it back to her side, bringing a chocolate chip cooking to her lips to nibble.

"Why are you out here?" Regina questioned.

With another shrug the blonde replied, "Probably the same as you. Just needed some air and some time to myself."

A few more moments passed and another breeze came barreling through. This time instead of offering Emma opened the jacket and rested it softly on the brunette's shoulders.

Regina pulled it closely to her body; a soft whisper of a thank you was lost in the wind.

"So the Captain huh?" the green eyed woman curled her arms over her chest and rocked on her heals. "You Mills must be pretty big shots."

"Already asking personal information are we?" The brunette teased her eyes bouncing from star to star.

Emma raised her hand and dismissed the comment. Her blonde locks bouncing as she began walking a few more feet down the deck, with each step another motor sensor light turning on above her.

"Emma just a couple more minutes before they're gonna be looking for you," another blonde head of hair poked out of the glass door and called to the Swan girl.

She shot the girl a thumbs up and pulled a cell phone out of her slacks, the door closing with a click.

"Ah crap" Emma mumbled quietly, marching up to the door, "Henry why do you always fall asleep during story time?"

"My father passed recently. And my mother thought it would be a great idea to set me up with someone just as rich" the words flowed from the brunette's lips.

The sound of the blonde's boots clicking against the deck suddenly stopped.

"The Jones' own a cruise line and we own a travel agency," the shorter woman began before recalling her father's famous slogan, "_Magical Portals_, we take you where you want to go."

Emma came up next to her and hesitantly placed a hand on the stranger's lower back, her green eyes meeting brown. The actions were more than words itself. She didn't have to say that she was deeply sorry for the loss that the Mills family experienced. She simply expressed it.

"Whatever you're looking for here...whether it be love or just time to grieve I'm sure you'll find it. Everyone finds their happy ending. At least that's what Henry preaches about," the blonde said softly, a blue haze emerging from her lips as she spoke, before showing Regina a simple smile.

The brunette only stared back at the green eyes next to her. Tan fingers gripped the leather jacket and handed it back to the hostess. Her lips pursed, no voice coming out any time soon.

Emma accepted her jacket and took a few steps away before turning back. Her hand outstretched with her last chocolate chip cookie in between her fingers, not moving until the treat was taken.

"Whenever Henry is feeling down, or gets hurt I give him something sweet just to sooth the pain," she softly announced.

"You need to stop giving your child so many sweets or you'll send him to fat camp or through sugar shock" the brunette teased unable to help her smug grin.

The hostess smiled at the teasing comment, gripped the glass door handle and entered the dining room.

Quietly gazing at the moon over head Regina nibbled on her cookie. Once the cold began to penetrate her skin once more she headed back inside. Her stomach fully satisfied after the delicious sweet.

"We were just about to send Killian to get you. So how are you fairing the sea dear?" Mrs. Jones asked glancing up from her lobster before dipping a piece of its tail into a dish of butter.

Regina flashed the older woman a charming smile, "I think I'm beginning to take a liking to it. Thank you."

"Well they do say after the first night you either get sick or you get your sea legs" Killian interjected chugging the last of his beverage.

"Hm..well this is her first cruise so I wouldn't be surprised if she does fall ill. Perhaps you can give her a hand with those sea legs" Cora spoke up, her knife sharply cutting through a salmon steak.

The younger brunette bit her lip, glancing at the clock, seeing that it was now nine at night. She inhaled deeply and smiled innocently at Mother Jones as the older woman laughed.

"I actually am feeling a bit under the weather. The trip from Storybrooke to here was a very bumping ride in the back woods" Regina replied nodding her thanks to the Jones before standing up and taking her leave.

The Jones said their goodbyes with Cora giving her daughter a small wave, "Do head to bed dear. We don't want you sick for long."

The second she exited the double doors and pressed the button to the elevator a wave of relief hit her. One day over with the Jones and one day done with her mother. She just needed to head to bed and prepare for tomorrow's battle.

When the elevator opened she again found herself in the company of the blonde haired woman and the brown haired boy from before. His body finding what seemed to be his favorite spot draped over his mother's shoulder.

Emma made a quick notion to her lips to keep quiet as Henry softly snored against her neck.

Regina nodded slightly and went to select her floor, brows furrowing together finding that it was already selected. She sighed inwardly. It seems as if she would be seeing a lot of Miss Emma Swan during this cruise.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it was a short chapter but I wanted to get a feel on how well you guys enjoyed the story. Based on how well **_**Set Sail**_** does will probably end up deciding how many chapters this story gets. Don't forget to review if you think it deserves it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in Chapter One.

AN: I apologize for the amount of time it has taken me to update. Even though it is my third year of college, it still has the ability to grip me by the back the legs, and drag me into a hole of never ending schoolwork. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for stopping by and taking the time to read my stories. With that in mind, let's begin shall we?

* * *

She had an alright sleep, Regina decided. Being on the top residential deck had its benefits. Unlike the decks below her, she couldn't hear the sound of waves crashing against the side of the Jolly Rodger. After a nice comforting breakfast the group, which contained of the Jones and Mills, decided it would be nice to take a mid day swim. She couldn't refuse, after all her mother was set on setting her up with the Captain.

The upper most deck of the ship was an open area. In the middle was an olympic sized swimming pool, filled to the brim with children and inflatable toys. Around the edge of the water various white lounge chairs were set up, along with umbrellas, and recliners. It would have been a beautiful day if the sun was shining.

"Killian, be a dear and put sun screen lotion on Regina's back."

Regina's head popped up from its resting position on the recliner below her black bikini clad body. "Mother," she interjected quickly.

"You can get burned even in overcast my dear," Cora explained, her hand leaving its spot on the foil tanning reflector to gesture at the sky.

The Captain bounced to his feet, a bright white grin piercing his lips as he made his way over to the Mills women.

"I'll be fine, Mother" she assured, "There's no need for him t-"

The brunette was cut off by the halting sound of a whistle screeching in her ears. Immediately, the playful screams of children that had occupied the top deck of the cruise ship died down. Everyone's head whipped to the sight of the sunglasses wielding lifeguard on duty.

"All kids out of the pool! It's time for adult swim."

Regina peered past the baffled man before her, a sudden bright light going off in her head when she noticed the lifeguard's bundle of blonde curls.

With a loud group of groans and moans children began to empty the olympic sized body of water.

"Actually," the brunette began, rolling her body over and twisting until she was sitting up, "I'd enjoy a dip."

Killian ran a hand through his dark locks, brows slightly elevated in surprise, while he extended his hand to hers. "You actually learned how to swim, love?"

She scoffed, accepting his hand when she noticed her mother's gaze from the top of her sunglasses.

The last time she had been the presence of the Jones was Killian's tenth, pirate themed, birthday party. Needless to say the party ended once Regina was pushed into the Jones' pool and nearly drowned to death.

"Pick your poison, love," the Captain exclaimed, gesturing to the methods to enter the blue water.

Hesitantly, gripping onto his hand tightly, Regina dipped her toe over the edge. It was warm, incredibly warm and soothing, yet she feigned a shiver.

"It's freezing; I have to warm up before I dive in," she explained before the man had a chance. She walked off to the far end of the pool where the marble steps lay.

The Captain shrugged, dismissing her actions, now turning his attention to the row of women sunbathing near the diving board.

Regina rolled her eyes at the man as she took her seat. The warm water engulfed her, cradling her knees, as she sat on the last step.

"He's quiet the catch."

The brunette flinched slightly, before looking up where the voice had come from. "Hello again, Miss Swan."

Emma smirked from her spot on the lifeguard stand. Her gaze never shifting from her watch of the swimmers as she replied, "He's trying to get your attention."

The brunette snapped her head back to the diving board where the idiotic Captain shot her a signature grin. He raised his hand, planting a kiss to his fingers before blowing the touch into the air.

Regina rolled her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose gently. She let out a loud sigh once laughter filled her ears.

"Let me guess," the blonde voiced, her palm cradling her cheek in boredom, "Either you're playing hard to get or you can't swim."

The lipstick kissed lips below her fell open, as a crimson blush swarming her cheeks.

"Shouldn't you be taking care of your son? Or bussing breakfast tables?"

"Henry just finished his swim class with Ariel, and they asked me to lifeguard because I actually know how to swim, unlike some people."

A loud springing sound echoed on the deck, before a small splash, and various rounds of applause.

"I know how to swim!" Regina sneered, tongue practically dripping venom as she spoke.

The blonde hummed in amusement.

"I don't need to prove anything to you."

Once more Emma hummed a response, her fingers dancing against the white paint of the stand.

The brunette opened her mouth, ready to say another quick witted remark when something gripped her foot. She shrieked, attempting to yank her limb back with no avail. Her body was dragged into the depths of pool, water clinging to her form, submerging her in the liquid.

Killian yanked her up, gripping her backside in his hands as he danced with her in the six foot water. His laugh broke her desperate cries, "Did you see my dive?"

Regina's silent pleads stopped, her mind commanding her to calm down.

"I've got you, love," the Captain claimed, his lips close to hers.

The brunette wrinkled her nose in disgust, a hint of rum from his Irish coffee present on his breath. She pushed his shoulders violently, willing herself free from his grasp.

Another laugh popped through his lips, "As you wish, dearest."

Without a second thought he let her slim form go.

Flailing arms slapped against the water's surface as her legs desperately attempted to keep her afloat. Water surrounded her, strangled at her throat, and sucking her down to the bottom of the seven foot pool. Bubbles frantically burst through her lips as she attempted to scream. The blue hue of the water became increasing dark until black covered her vision.

* * *

"Regina, stick with me."

A soft voice crept into her ears, body mildly aware of the pounding on her chest.

"Get off my daughter!"

She could hear the soft, worried whisper, "twenty seven…twenty eight…twenty nine."

With one last pump to her chest the brunette immediately rolled over, pool water flowing from her lips. A fit of coughs ensued as she gasped for air.

Through her water soaked locks her eyes finally made out the sight before her.

The entire deck was empty except for the stray towels and pool toys riddled on the tiled floor. To her left, Emma Swan was on her knees, behind her stood Cora, Mrs. Jones, and the Captain himself.

"Get your filthy hands off my daughter," Cora growled once more, using the reflector as a weapon to swat at the lifeguard.

Gritting her teeth together, Emma stood and began strolling to the towel rack a few feet away.

"Are you alright dear?" Leliana Jones questioned, pushing her son forward to help the brunette up.

Regina nodded hesitantly.

"Oh thank God," Mrs. Jones sighed in relief, "Boys will be boys I suppose."

The brunette attempted to hide the shock on her face as she opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, the loud sound of metal clashing against the tiles of the deck stopped her cold.

The group turned their head at the sound, their eyes meeting a flustered blonde.

She apologized quickly before picking up the rack and rearranging the towels.

"Yes...it was all in good fun. She was surprised is all," Cora explained for her daughter.

Her withered hands gripped her kin and yanked her up.

"Now, how about we all go relax and get some lunch?" The elder Mills voiced, her arm looping through Mrs. Jones, practically yanking her off to the elevator.

Regina's knees wobbled slightly, her head hung low, unable to meet the gaze of the Captain before her.

"I'm truly sorry, love. I didn't mean to shock your system with my touch."

Before she could open her mouth and let out the roar of anger she was holding back, Lelianna called her son to her side.

The brunette stood there, water pellets dripping from her body, fists shaking in anger at her sides. She was humiliated, distraught, and exposed. Everyone has seen her sink.

"I blew the whistle before I pulled you out – claimed I saw lightning and everyone went running."

Regina whipped her head to the side, finally able to see Emma's body the first time that day.

She was covered in a red, skin tight, swimming top and black board shorts. Her body equally as drenched, as well as her blonde pony tail.

"No one saw me pull you out, except for ya know.." the blonde trailed off, handing the brunette a towel that matched the one draped around her shoulders.

She accepted the towel hesitantly.

"Boys will be boys? What a pile of shit. I can promise Henry won't turn out like that." Emma sighed, attempting to get the anger to fade from her body.

Regina kept silent, covering her form in the white towel.

"He shouldn't have pulled you out there. I mean you can't even swim."

Dark eyes darted up, the brunette finally gaining her voice, "I can swim!"

The blonde folded her arms across her chest, "Oh yeah? Care to demonstrate?"

Regina reeled back, unexpecting the blonde to make such a dare.

"Just so you can have a private show? I think not. My mother is expecting me for lunch anyway," the brunette responded with her chin held high.

Emma smiled at her side, "Yeah, Henry used to think he was bad ass too until he almost drowned."

"I did not dr-"

The blonde laughed, eyes closed as she held up her hands in defense, "Look, all I'm saying is you could use some lessons."

Regina stood there silently, her chin falling to its normal position.

"I accept."

"Wait, what?" Emma exclaimed, her green eyes popping open as her arms fell to their sides.

"You offered and I accepted," Regina simply stated.

"I didn't offer to tea-"

"Regina? It's time for lunch!" Cora's voice echoed through the open elevators doors.

"Have an enjoyable rest of the day Miss Swan." The brunette waved before taking off toward the silver machine

"Yeah well..you're welcome I saved your ass!"

The brunette stopped mid step, her head whipping back slightly, dark eyes meeting the green eyes of the blonde. "Thank you."

* * *

The rest of the day went off without another hitch. After lunch the group dispersed to rest, and eventually met up for dinner. The meal was identical to the first night, the mothers chatted while Killian made attempted love faces at Regina. The dinner went on for hours, until nine thirty, when Regina excused herself.

Needless to say, Regina was thankful she made it out of the meal without killing the Captain. How was she supposed to fall for a buffoon that used teenage tactics to get a woman?

"Thank God," She mumbled quietly closing her door behind her.

Placing her key onto the dresser, she immediately kicked off her black heals. With a yank to her zipper she stepped out of her grey cocktail dress and pulled on the complimentary robe that hung from her bathroom door. After tying a simple knot around her waist, she threw herself onto her king sized bed.

Her tanned skin nuzzled the white comforter. She was finally free. That was, until she heard a knock on her door.

"You've got to be kidding me," she growled lazily, pulling herself up from the bed and dragging her feet as she reached the door, "What?"

"I've been waiting for a half hour. Henry crashed at nine."

Regina's brows burrowed together, "And you're telling me this why?"

There stood Emma Swan, for the second time that day dressed in her lifeguard uniform. "Cause we're going swimming. I'm going to teach you remember? Ya know, so you don't drown again."

The brunette bit her cheek, trying to keep the poison from expelling through her lips. "You do realize how late it is, correct?"

The blonde nodded, a happy smile breaking through her lips as she spoke, "Yeah, I figured this way you don't have to deal with people staring or watching. The pool's closed off, but luckily I know the password."

Regina's head tilted slightly in confusion. Her arms crossed her chest, rubbing against the fluffy robe to keep herself warm.

"The elevator won't reach the top floor after the pool closes. The only way to get in is by taking the stairs and punching in the code."

"And if we're caught?"

"Well it's not like they're going to kick us off the ship," the blonde joked.

The brunette closed her door and immediately changed into a spare crimson bikini. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and wrapped the robe around her body once more, making sure to keep her key in her pocket.

The two silently head up the set of stairs to the familiar deck. Regina couldn't help as a shiver passed through her body.

"Don't worry, the pool has a thermoregulator in it." Emma smiled, kneeling down to take off her sneakers.

"Such a large word you, dear."

Emma shrugged, "What can I say? They taught us a lot of frequently asked question stuff before we set sail."

Regina smiled, untying her knot and tossing the robe onto one of the lounge chairs.

The area was dimly light by a few lights outlining the pool's shape. The moon hung over head, its crescent shape lying amount the stars.

"Alright Miss Mills, let's get star-" the blonde began to say as she stood, but the second her eyes met the sight of the woman before her, she faulted, "-ted."

Regina began to fluff her hair for a second, scratching her nails along her scalp as a yawn passed through her lips.

Almost instantly, a blush covered Emma's cheeks as her eyes raked over the brunette before her.

With a kick of her feet Regina's flip flops were off, and she turned to meet her new swimming teacher.

Instead of meeting the blonde's body she was greeted with the sound of a splash.

"Come on!" Emma called from her spot in the water, running a hand through her blonde locks.

"Is it hot? You look like your boiling alive," Regina laughed lightly.

The blonde smirked at her before slapping her arm against the water, and threatened to skid another wave in the brunette's direction. "Come on in!"

"Have you already forgotten that I do not know how to swim Miss Swan?"

"Alright, to be fair you probably could drown in three feet of water, because ya know, that's the depth I'm currently standing in."

Regina rolled her eyes and planted her bottom on the edge of the pool, legs draped over the side so her ankles were submerged in the water.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, stretching her arms over her head.

"Getting used to the water" the brunette replied.

"Wait you're serious about getting used to warm water? Just jump right in! Everyone knows that's the best method."

"Well, I am not most people."

"You can say that again" Emma smirked before swimming up to Regina's side.

"What are you doing Miss Swan?" she scoffed.

"Just trust me."

"Trust you? Why should I trust you?"

"I saved your life today. And if you didn't trust me you wouldn't have come here tonight."

Regina pursed her lips, Emma had a point.

"Trust me," the blonde repeated softly before cupping a small amount of water in her hands. Making eye contact with the brunette she slowly poured the warm water down her thighs, letting the water race down her knees and calves.

The brunette sighed, eyes closing in pleasure; it honestly felt like a giant jacuzzi.

After a few more cups Emma pulled back with a small smile, "Are you ready now?"

Regina hummed softly before opening her eyes and nodding at the blonde.

"Now how do you want to do this? Arm swimmies, just throwing you in, you holding onto me..?"

"You're joking right? None of those options are appealing at all."

"You do realize that the guy you're trying to be with practically lives in water right? Those are the fastest methods."

"I'd rather not be humiliated dear, so don't even bother throwing me in or giving me child armies."

"Well then come on," Emma replied throwing up her arms, "Jump on in."

Regina couldn't help the smile that pierced her lips. This woman was truly something else. With a hop she stood up and proceeded to make her way over to the pool's stairs, Emma swimming along her side until they met at the top step.

The blonde extended her hand, and within a few seconds the brunette accepted.

Once the brunette planted her foot on the first step Emma bowed, "Your Majesty," she joked.

Wrinkling her nose, Regina attempting to hide the small chuckle residing in her throat.

Emma slowly tugged her down each step, and a few feet further out, until the water was up to her student's waist.

"Alright, now we're gonna take a few more steps out, when you're ready push off your feet and fall forward."

"You want me to fall on my face?"

"Focus."

Regina shook her head in mild annoyance but did as she was told. When the water was just under her chest she pushed off both feet gently and fell forward.

Emma's hand slipped out and rested on the skin of the brunette's stomach, while her other hand rested on crimson bikini bottom that covered her hip.

The brunette immediately blushed, "Miss Swan!"

"Concentrate," Emma said, softly into brunette's ear. She crouched in the water, until it reached her neck. "Now kick your legs and move your arms."

Regina gulped slightly, the blonde's fingers on her stomach gently caressing her skin. With a small shake to her head she began to kick, arms awkwardly attempting to push water out of her way.

"Great. You're doing great Regina."

The brunette nodded and kept up, taking her time to get accustomed to the movements. They made a few laps around the pool until Emma pulled her into the middle of the deep end.

"I'm going to let go, just do what you've been doing and you'll do fine."

"Wait Emma I'm not.." Regina attempted to say before Emma let her go.

For a few seconds Regina stood still, commanding her legs to do what they were previously doing but they wouldn't. Within a few seconds she began to sink, until a hand gripped hers and yanked her up.

"Kick."

"But I'm not read-"

"I said kick. Close your eyes, focus, and kick," The blonde commanded, her eyes piercing into the brunette's, hand still gripping onto her to keep her afloat.

With a nod Regina hesitantly closed her eyes, and began to kick. After a few minutes of forceful kicks she spoke up, "Emma how long do I have do this?"

When she heard no immediate response she opened her eyes.

"Over here!" Emma called.

Regina immediately turned, her gaze falling on Emma standing on the diving board. It took her a few minutes until she realized just what was happening. "I'm swimming!"

The blonde smirked and threw her a thumbs up before backing up and racing off down the board. With one giant leap she sprung into the air before cupping her knees and calling, "Cannonball!"

With a squeal Regina pushed off, arms flailing as she pulled at the water, swimming herself out of harm's way from the large splash of water. A cascade of laughs roared from her lips as she swam in place, waiting for the blonde to reemerge.

"Emma?" she questioned, eyes attempting to pierce through the dimly light area.

"Polo!" was the response in a distance.

The brunette almost snorted a laugh, "Marco?"

This time to her another response called, "Polo!"

"Marco?" Regina questioned again.

A few more moments passed before ripples of the water washed up against her chest, "Polo."

Another uncharacteristic squeal phased through the brunette's lips when two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close.

The brunette reacted by wrapping her legs around the being.

"Who would have guessed that I'd have you up and swimming on your own in the matter of one lesson?" Emma's smile pierced the darkness of night.

Regina giggled softly, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder, "Don't be cocky."

"Something tells me that you secretly lik-"

A sudden crash through the staircase doors broke the teasing conversation. A tangle of two bodies strolled onto the deck.

"Shit," whispered Emma. Gripping her hands tighter around Regina she slowly made their way to the side of the pool.

The brunette resided to hiding her face into the blonde's neck. Her racing heart shot low into her stomach. If anyone caught her in a position like this, let alone with another woman, and her mother found out it, would be the death of her.

"Ruby….Ruby wait," a woman gasped, the sound of lips against skin practically echoing in the night time sky.

The name hit Emma like ice. "Really? You guys had to come here now?" she whispered quietly, lifting Regina up and out of the water, onto the edge of the deck.

"Belle we've waited enough," the woman named Ruby whined, "Emma's probably already fast asleep by now."

"A…alright," the other woman replied, her voice slightly higher than before.

Regina, whose face had become the same color as a tomato, quickly gathered her things.

The blonde gripped the edge of the deck and quickly yanked herself up stealthily. Draping her arm over the brunette's back she quickly guided them off the deck and back down the staircase.

Once in the safe vicinity of their deck, laughter passed through each of the women.

"Now I see why you keep that code on hand," Regina teased, leaning her back against her door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Emma smirked, leaning her shoulder against room 107.

A smile painted itself on the brunette's lips, to which the blonde's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

Regina shook her head slightly and laughed, "Thank you for tonight."

"No problemo Miss Mills," Emma brushed the back of her neck with a smile, "Have a good night."

The new swimmer nodded, the smile still staining her lips. Within a few seconds she opened her door and stood still.

The blonde pushed off the door and glanced at the woman who stood mid way inside the room, "Uh…Regina?"

Before Emma knew what hit her, pair of lips were pressed against her skin. Their softness nearly seared a hole into her cheek. The shocked blonde stood still, unable to move as her heart nearly ripped through her shirt.

"Thank you," Regina whispered as she pulled back.

"You're welcome," Emma croaked, gripping onto the door handle for support.


End file.
